


Close Call

by TCGeek



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: F/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCGeek/pseuds/TCGeek
Summary: Derek and Angie find a creative way to pass the time on night shift.





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> Well, um, I did a thing. This has been on my computer forever so I finally finished it and said "oh why the hell not". So... yeah. Random, but whatever.
> 
> This is also because overworked medical professionals need to get it on, too. (says an overworked medical professional)

**Caduceus Break Room – 11:02 pm**

  
“Ugh.”

Tyler Chase sat at a break room table with his elbow propping his head up, cheek mashed into his palm. His heavy eyes began to close, a sigh spilling from his lips.

“You look pathetic.”

Tyler did not so much as cast a glance toward Leslie at her insult, instead replying with a muffled “mmhmm”.  
  
Leslie leaned in toward her boyfriend and dropped the volume of her voice. “Only an hour left to go and you can go take a nap. You can do it – I believe in you.”

“You shouldn’t.” Tyler replied, lazily moving to sit up and stretch. “It’s only 11 and I’m dying. I’m so bad at night shifts – thank God Derek usually takes them for me.”  
  
“Sorry you didn’t get so lucky today, love.”

Tyler nodded, rubbing his face with his hand. Once a quarter, Caduceus was assigned weekend trauma call for the greater Angeles Bay area to allow its surgeons to keep their skills with treating general patients. It was challenging for them all to step away from research and perform something other than niche operations, though the experience was invaluable. However, the population and sheer number of incidents required more than one surgeon to remain on staff for the night, so unfortunately, Tyler was stuck in-house with Derek instead of simply trading him for a day shift.

Though Tyler had been there since 7 o’clock, midnight was the official start of in-house call for him, as he was the backup surgeon to Derek for the evening. Derek would take the first cases with Tyler available in case he needed assistance or a second critical patient came in. If there were no cases running by midnight, however, both surgeons were allowed to sleep – something Tyler was desperately looking forward to.

However, with how he was currently feeling, midnight was going to take a million seconds to arrive and he intended to complain for every single one of them.

“I’m just so tiiiiired! This is the wooooooorst.” he whined, Leslie shoving him playfully.

“Yeah, you’re definitely my early bird. I’m glad Derek volunteered to be first call tonight – he’s definitely more cut out for pulling all-nighters.”

Tyler groaned, a vision in his mind of his upbeat best friend from a half hour prior, when they had last crossed paths. His night owl personality did nothing but cause Tyler frustration, especially when he had poked fun at the blonde surgeon’s lack of energy at only 10 in the evening.

“I don’t understand how he does it. And I don’t care if he calls me an old man again – this shit is for young children and drunk college kids!”  
  
Leslie giggled and then turned contemplative. “I haven’t seen him or Angie since their case finished. They didn’t seem to want to talk to us much – I wonder if something’s going on?”

-o-

A short while ago, Derek and Angie had finished their first emergency case of the night – a laparoscopic cholecystectomy. The pair remained in the prep area just outside the OR, removing their gear and washing up with the rest of the staff nearby.

Derek took his time cleaning up, allowing the staff that were more motivated to leave bypass him. Angie had done the same and by the time they were ready to scrub out, only the two of them remained in the room together, standing next to each other at the prep sinks.

“That was torture.” Angie finally said, her voice low and soft.

Derek looked over at her briefly with a small smirk. “What, watching me try to work the scope?”

She giggled. “Well, that too. It’s not your fault – it’s been a long time. You did wonderfully, considering the circumstances.”

He smiled, gaze back and forth between her and his hands, which he was scrubbing with a small soapy brush. “Thanks, Ang. I’m so used to just hacking into our critically ill patients I sometimes forget that minimally invasive surgery is still a thing. I guess it’s why we do this every so often, even if it does feel weird.”  
  
Silence returned to the pair, save for running water.

“So, if not my terrible scope skills, what is this torture you speak of?”

She shot a glare his way, noting the slight dance of amusement in his sparkling brown eyes.

“Oh, don’t give me that.” she chided, fighting a smirk. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

They clicked off the sinks at nearly the same time, Angie grabbing a towel for herself and tossing a second to Derek.

“Of course I do.” he replied, now drying his hands. “But that doesn’t mean I _ever_ get sick of hearing it come out of your mouth.”  
  
Angie looked to her left and right, verifying the absence of other staff nearby before turning her gaze back to Derek, her body moving closer to his.

“Alright, Dr. Stiles, what would you like me to say?” she began, a smirk springing onto her lips when he rolled his eyes at her feigned professionality. “That this was torture because this time of night we’re usually doing something much better than surgery? That these have been the longest three days of my life? That I can’t _wait_ for the next time you can make me scream your name like that?”

She stepped ever closer, his eyes on her like a hawk as she lowered her voice and pressed her body firmly against his.

“…that I’m so absolutely desperate for you to take me again that I can’t wait to get you home after this shift?”

Derek took in a deep breath and let it go slowly with a wide grin, his head nodding softly as his mind ran through a list of no fewer than a thousand awful things he wished to do to her. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, though not nearly as bright as the one he sported the first time he ever heard just how well she could talk the pants off of him.

“Yeah, those all sound pretty great.”

She smacked his arm lightly with an eye roll of her own. “Gee, thanks.” was her reply, the fake annoyance giving way to a genuine smile as his hands firmly gripped her sides. He dropped his head and caught her lips just softly enough to rocket a tingle down her spine, her body instinctively shivering.  
  
His voice lowered to a rough whisper, lips nearly touching hers.

“…but who says we have to wait until after work?”  
  
Angie leaned back until she could see his face in its entirety, her eyebrow skeptically raised. She searched his eyes for seriousness and found it instantly, along with love, lust, and a speck of playfulness that made her question the instinct she felt to refuse the offer.

Their relationship was still secret to everyone but the two of them, all romance and moments of passion taking place at their respective homes, low-key date spots, and even in more than one weekend getaway. Getting caught would end a four-month streak of unspoiled privacy, leaving them required to answer to the friends they had become so good at hiding from.  
  
But honestly, that made it even better.

“How am I supposed to say no to that?” she whispered back, planting another brief kiss on his lips before moving to the door, a sexy smile over her shoulder as she went to exit the room. Derek was hot on her heels, his hand grabbing her ass firmly as she swung the door open with a giggle.  
  
They moved from the unoccupied prep room and into public space with an immediate snap back into professionality, Angie quickly squelching her giggles. The pair walked nonchalantly down the hall while acknowledging their passing coworkers, their destination and the activities planned once they reached it known only to them. The façade of normality and the secret it covered made every shared glance full of fire and anticipation, nothing spoken between the two of them until they rounded a corner to a less crowded hallway and Derek leaned in with a voice loud enough for only her to hear.

“Remind me why we’re not sprinting right now?” he questioned, Angie turning her head back at him with a professional stare that could fool any passersby into believing their conversation was work related.  
  
“Because I love watching you squirm.”  
  
“Rude.”

“Oh, come on.” she cooed, employees and patients still sparsely populating the hallway around them. “Having such a naughty secret in a sea of all these people is basically foreplay.”  
  
Derek nodded. “I can’t argue with that, but it’s impossible for all these people to see when _you’re_ turned on.”

She smirked and bit her lip. “Okay, you’ve got me there. Ready to pick up the pace?”

No sooner did the words leave her mouth than Derek began moving faster, the two of them as serious as could be as they began speed walking to the elevator. And just as they reached the hallway thinking they were home free, fate struck in an extremely unfortunate manner.

“Whoa! Where’s the fire?!”

Derek all but slammed into Tyler Chase as he rounded a corner, his best friend and the girlfriend at his side now laughing.

“Sorry.” Derek replied, unwilling to waste time conversing as he normally did. “We’re just going back upstairs.”

“How did it go, Angie?” Leslie asked.

“How did what go?”

Leslie blinked. “Um… the surgery you guys just did?”

Angie failed to note the questioning tone and raised eyebrow sported by her best friend, mind very far away at that moment.

“Oh, yeah. It was fine. Everything went well.”

Too tired to participate in conversation, Tyler just stood by Derek as the brunette made fun of his exhaustion, leaving Leslie to decode Angie’s weird mood by herself. She was incredibly aloof and appeared almost angry, leaving Leslie to wonder if something had happened between her and Derek during the surgery. The normally congenial pair refused to make eye contact with one another and spoke in short words, reminiscent of some of the times Leslie had witnessed them fight in the past.

“Are you sure? It doesn’t seem like it.”

Angie crossed her arms. “Nothing’s wrong. I just need to get back to catch up on some charting, which Dr. Stiles is also incredibly far behind on.”

She reached through their group and grabbed Derek by the arm, pulling him to the elevator as Leslie and Tyler just watched.

“Come on, Dr. Stiles – it’s time to get to work!” she said, Derek fighting back an appreciative smirk at the double meaning. He allowed himself to be nearly dragged onto the waiting elevator, sending a shrug to Leslie and Tyler as if to pretend he was giving into the short leash his assistant normally kept him on.    
  
Derek and Angie stepped back into the elevator, silence between them as they waited. But the second the doors hit one another and they were truly alone, Derek had all but slammed his nurse into the wall behind her, tongue in her mouth and firm, impatient hands running her body. She let out a content sigh from behind his kiss, her hands pulling him to her by his scrubs with a death grip.

Moments later the elevator bell chimed and the doors swung open, revealing a quiet, composed Derek and Angie to a few coworkers who had been waiting in the hallway for the lift. They smiled briefly and greeted one another as the doctor stepped aside and allowed his nurse to walk past him, trading a small knowing smirk with one another as they left their coworkers behind.

“Close call.” Angie said quietly, Derek chuckling.

“Don’t care. Totally worth it.”  
  
She smiled broadly as Derek lowered his voice once more.

“On-call room?”

Angie rolled her eyes. “Tyler is going to be collapsing in there in a matter of minutes, you know that.”

Derek laughed, crossing his arms. “Yeah, he’s worthless at night, that’s for sure…”  
  
Arriving at their office, Angie turned the knob and casually strolled inside, turning around to face Derek as he closed the door behind him. He slowly turned to his side, eyes blazing with a heat reserved for the gorgeous woman that he had just recently been allowed to call his own. 

Angie stepped toward her boyfriend, hands hanging at her sides.

“It’s too bad we don’t have an office all to ourselves.” she joked in a sultry tone, Derek now raising an eyebrow at her as he removed his lab coat and tossed it over her desk chair.

“You mean the office with a broken lock?”

“I thought you said you liked a close call?”

Derek grinned, a hot blonde now slowly closing the distance between them with a smile on her face that was impossible to resist.

So, he didn’t.  
  
“God _damn_ are you hot…” he whispered before slamming his lips down onto hers.

-o-

Leslie had just finished replaying their recent encounter with Derek and Angie to Tyler, remembering the exchange in excessive detail, as usual.  
  
Tyler said nothing, lowering his head until his forehead met the table in front of him, his girlfriend rolling her eyes at the excessive drama.

“I know you’re tired, but I’m not going to listen to you carry on for the next hour. This is bothering me now – you need to go find Derek and ask him why they were acting so weird earlier!”

“Meh. I’m sure it’s nothing – you always tend to blow these things out of proportion.”

She pouted. “I do not! But fine -- if you’re not going to go see if I’m right, you should still just go find him. You two always manage to cause mischief when you’re here together – it might distract you.”

“Too tired for mischief.”  
  
Leslie groaned. “You are _so_ difficult, you know that?”

“Yes.”

A brief silence passed between the two of them, Leslie suddenly landing on a better alternative. She shook him firmly.

“Tyler, go find Derek. Ask him for some of that coffee he drinks! I swear that stuff is laced with something -- he’s always raring to go after it.”  
  
Tyler sat up, sleepy eyes now at least most of the way open. “Now that’s a good idea, Les.”

He stood from the table and lazily dragged himself into the hallway with another whine, his other half laughing from behind the mug of tea she had brought to her lips.

“What a baby.” she muttered to herself.

-o-  
  
“Holy _shit._ ”

Though it was a soft whimper, it had been heard loud and clear by Derek, who smiled though his mouth was otherwise occupied at that moment.

The smile only grew when he looked up at the sight of his half-naked nurse, her gorgeous body spread across the couch in their shared office. She squirmed slightly and the backs of her hands came to rest over her eyes, trying desperately with all her might to keep quiet while he ran his tongue between her legs. Her clothes were rumpled and half undone, though she was distracted enough by her boyfriend’s talents to avoid paying any mind to such a thing. And the man who had placed her in such a state of undress saw it as a win; his hands intermittently tracing up over the exposed skin of her stomach and chest, desperate to feel any part of her that he could though unwilling to give up on the task he had currently begun.

The moment was quickly burning its way into Derek’s mind as one of his favorite memories of all time, the surgeon frequently lifting his gaze to take it in. Being able to make her shake and moan like that was already normally one of his favorite activities in the world, though admittedly, going down on her in their office after an evening of secret foreplay was the perfect motivation for doing the best job possible.

Simply put, he was growing increasingly eager for what was ahead.

Derek was surprised when he was suddenly shoved backward, Angie now sitting up on the edge of the couch as her hands all but ripped his scrub top over his head and threw it to the ground beside them. She kissed him fervidly a few times, the surgeon initially lost in the moment with her until he broke them apart.

“Um, excuse me…” he began, spinning her to the side and pushing her until she rested against the back of the couch, fully sitting up. He placed his hands on her knees and moved them apart, his torso leaning forward between her legs until he was eye to eye with her.

His voice lowered considerably, barely audible but authoritative enough to get his point across.

“…I don’t remember being done with you.”

She smiled initially but let a small whine loose, her hands now holding his face as she kissed him again. “I know, but I can’t help it. I want you _so_ bad, Derek.”

Now it was Derek’s turn to smile, somewhat in disbelief that the woman of his dreams was whispering his name in a way that turned him on more than he thought imaginable. Special enough were the times that she even called him Derek, but anything she said with that tone of voice was enough to drive him insane.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’ll get me.” he whispered with a sexy smirk, backing off her as his hands ran over her thighs. He lowered his head and dropped his tongue onto her, licking slowly from bottom to top, his eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

With a soft ‘aah’ and a bite of her lower lip, Angie put a pause on fighting him, his rebuttal to her valid and of great interest. Noting that he had successfully won her attention, he chuckled and dropped his hand down in between her legs, two fingers sliding into her as he watched her eyes nearly roll into the back of her head and a sharp gasp make its way loose.

“…but not just yet.”  
  
With yet another smile, Derek lowered his head and got back to work, his girlfriend now groaning from behind her closed mouth in a vain attempt to keep quiet. Her hands raked through his hair and grabbed it hard, eventually abandoning it in favor of a nearby throw pillow that she slammed over her face to muffle the noise.

Not long after came a high-pitched whimper and frantic breathing, accompanied by an arched back and a cry of the man’s name that had put her in such a predicament. His free hand wound around her leg tightly and held her close while she came, until she could handle no more, squirmed away from him, and collapsed onto the couch with a padded thud.

Derek stalled for a moment and then moved to her side, gingerly lifting the pillow off her face. He chuckled when he saw her; cheeks flushed and struggling to catch her breath, a hint of a smile on her wearied face.

“…you are insanely good at that, you realize this… right?” she whispered in between breaths, beginning to giggle as she watched him grin like a goof. She extended a hand to him and he pulled her up to sit, unable to keep from smiling at her as she appeared happy but completely disoriented.

However, Angie knew exactly what she was doing, her hand shooting out to grab him by the shirt and pull him to her lips. This time Derek didn’t stop her, their mouths entangled as her hands began working on his belt. Once undone, she all but ripped it from the loops and hurled it to the ground with a small clatter, her hands unbuttoning and dropping his pants as he lifted her off the couch and into his arms. The pair smiled through an otherwise heated kiss as Derek walked to his desk and sat her on its edge, lips stuck to hers though his hands worked quickly behind her to clear a space for them to continue.

“Where did all this SHIT come from?!” he exclaimed in a frustrated whisper, losing the battle with patience as he angrily swiped his arm to the left and all but threw the contents of his desk out of the way. Angie just giggled at him, reluctant to pass up an opportunity to show him why his constant procrastination was indeed a problem, though she decided to exercise self-control, instead.

She did, however, make a mental note to make fun of him for it at a later date.

Derek smiled as he watched Angie slowly lean back and rest on her elbows, a playful glimmer in her eyes that he only took a moment to appreciate before vaulting onto the desk with her. His lips trailed kisses over her jawline and down her neck, while his fingers ran up her thigh and back under her skirt. He smiled when he heard her exhale with satisfaction and had just started licking her chest, when…

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Both Derek and Angie froze instantly at the sound, faces immediately panicked and eyes deadlocked with one another. Any second the unlockable door could swing open, revealing quite the precarious situation to whomever entered: not only was it sex at work, it outed them for good – months of meticulously planned secrecy destroyed in an instant.  

“Derek, you in there?”

“Tyler.” Derek mouthed before looking around frantically for a place to conceal his mostly-naked assistant. Tyler didn’t seem to practice manners most of the time, and as such, Derek was fearful that very shortly he would likely be strolling inside uninvited.

Always quick on her feet, Angie pushed Derek off her and scrambled underneath his desk as quickly and quietly as she could. Lucky for them both, the desk faced the door and the wood ran to the ground, affording her a perfect place to hole up for the time being. Derek gave a thumbs-up and plopped into his chair, Angie sighing with a giggle as he scooted it up and as close to his desk as he could without crushing her. He reached down to the ground and threw his pants to Angie for her to hide, straightened up the effects on his desk as best as he could, and just in time, too…

The door clicked open and Tyler poked his head inside, clearly exhausted but confused when he spotted Derek sitting at his desk quietly.

“Oh, you _are_ in here. Why didn’t you say something?” he questioned, stepping fully into the room.

Derek stared him down, unamused. “Maybe because I didn’t want you to come in?”

Tyler visibly reared back at both the rebuttal and the harsh tone of voice used to deliver it. 

“Whoa, cranky.” Tyler chortled, hands up in the air in defense. “Sorry, didn’t realize you were so…”

He trailed off, still incredibly tired, though his expression slowly grew curious. His normally calm, poised best friend was incredibly disheveled, breathing quickly, his skin flushed and glistening slightly. His scrub top was in a ball on the ground just in front of the couch, sitting behind his desk in only a white t-shirt.

“Hey, what _is_ with you, anyway?” he asked, Derek suddenly avoiding his gaze. Lying was not his strong suit, and as such, this would be hard to talk his way out of.

 _“Oh, you know, just trying to get laid… if you could get the fuck out._ ”

“It’s, uh… I’m just… I’m not feeling well today, I guess.” Derek stammered out after initially hesitating, close to spurting out the candid answer his brain had developed, instead. He could almost hear Angie rolling her eyes from under the desk at his terrible delivery, his statement a clear lie but the best explanation he could think of, given the circumstances.

Thankfully for Derek, Tyler was obviously off his game that late in the evening, and failed to give him the full berating he was sure would have come any other time. All he received in response was a raised eyebrow by his blonde friend, who wasn’t completely satisfied but was also unable to pinpoint why.

“Do you have a fever?” Tyler asked, “You’re super flushed and your clothes are all over the place.”

“Yeah, actually. Was just getting ready to lay down, so if you don’t mi…”

Derek never made it to the end of that sentence, cutting himself off when he felt a hand slowly grip his knee and run firmly up his thigh. The flow of words ceased instantly, conversation suddenly unimportant when compared with where that hand was headed and what would happen when it got there.

Tyler noted the change in Derek’s expression and backed up a step. “Whoa dude, you gonna puke?”

Derek fought back a chuckle, clearing his throat instead to avoid drawing further suspicion.

“Uh… ahem… yep, close call… I think I’m good though. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d _really_ like to…”

Derek’s conversation cut off abruptly once more, composure increasingly hard to maintain when Angie’s fingers pulled him loose from his boxer-briefs and began stroking him gently. He held his breath to prevent a moan from escaping and barely fought off the bewildered smile that threatened to take him over. His elbow now rested on the surface of his desk, his hand rubbing across his forehead as he slowly let his breath go.

Tyler raised an eyebrow at his friend’s uncharacteristic behavior, suddenly growing bored with the lack of banter and ready to get to the point.

“Alright, I guess I’ll leave you alone, then…” Tyler started, rubbing his face tiredly. “But before I do, I’m going to need to bum some of that super-caffeinated coffee of yours.”

“Sure… yeah, uh, no problem.” Derek stammered out, the hand stroking him doing so in such a slow, seductive way that he could feel his legs going numb. He remained staring at Tyler for a moment and then closed his eyes briefly, opening them to find his best friend glaring at him with annoyance and confusion.

“For real, Derek. What the hell is with you?” he asked. “You’re like, a million miles away right now – do you need to go home?”

_“Nope – there’s definitely no place I’d rather be than right here.”_

“I’m sorry.” Derek responded after trying yet again to fight off his mind from getting the upper hand. “But no – I’m fine, thanks.”

“Alright…” Tyler replied. “But if you change your mind, you need to let me know – I don’t want you to be spreading around whatever it is that you have. We can’t afford a repeat of the time that Victor brought his flu here and took down the whole department.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. So, did you need anything else or can I get some rest?” Derek retorted, patience quickly running thin.

Tyler scowled. “Yeah, the freakin’ coffee I just asked you for!”

“Oh, shit. Right, sorry…”

Derek reached to his left to open his desk drawer, careful to avoid the sight under his desk for fear that he would give it away. His stare remained focused on the coffee that he was so desperate to find, fingers curling around it and pulling it from the drawer.

Unfortunately, curiosity got the best of him as he lifted his gaze back up toward Tyler, accidentally deadlocking with Angie for the briefest of moments. And as they made eye contact, he barely caught the mischievous smirk that spread across her mouth right before it opened and enveloped him slowly; her eyes locked on his the whole way.

There was a loud crunch as Derek nearly crushed the coffee in his hand, the bag in a death grip as he choked back the moan that had very nearly made its way loose. His eyes closed again momentarily, he dropped his head, and bit his bottom lip hard to stifle the noises that came every time he felt her move, sincerely worried that even breathing would blow his cover at this point. As he picked up his head, his vision turned up to the ceiling, and he very slowly blew out a large breath, whole body seemingly paralyzed as he sat with every muscle clenched tightly.

After a moment, Derek came back to Earth and realized that he still was not moving, willing himself to do so for the sole purpose of whipping the bag of coffee at Tyler as hard as he possibly could. The blonde doctor caught it with an incredulous expression, thoroughly weirded out by the actions of the best friend in front of him, who remained squirming just slightly while struggling to control his breathing.

“Alright, that’s it. You’re coming to an exam room so I can figure out what’s wrong with you.” Tyler demanded with a point of his finger. “You look like shit and I can’t keep your attention for more than half a second – something’s wrong.”

“NO!” Derek shouted, loud and abrupt enough to feel Angie slightly jump between his legs in surprise. “I mean, I’m fine – I already told you! I need to sleep it off, and I’m distracted because all of my focus is being spent on trying not to…”

_“…come?”_

“Barf.” Derek finished after a slight pause and shake of his head at his uncooperative - but honest - train of thought.

Now the two doctors were staring each other down, Derek fearful that Tyler was seconds away from coming to physically yank him out of his chair. He half contemplated just spilling the beans, certain that it would have been much easier to get rid of Tyler had he just admitted he was getting blown under his desk at that very moment.

But, finally, the stalemate broke and relief came.

“Oooooook…” Tyler said, rolling his eyes and moving toward the door. “Well, in any case, I hope you feel better – maybe you can get Angie to take care of you for the night so you don’t have to wake me up?”

A smirk slowly stretched across Derek’s lips at this before a chuckle escaped. He leaned back just slightly in his chair and crossed his arms, his voice lowering to just above a whisper.

“Oh, don’t worry: she is.”

“Good.” Tyler replied, still clearly weirded out. “‘Night, dude.”

“See ya.”

Tyler turned and left the room with a haphazard, tired wave and closed the door behind him, coffee in hand. A few moments of silence passed during which neither Angie or Derek dared to move, the surgeon finally dropping his eyes to his girlfriend as he pushed his chair back from the desk.

“That…” he began in a raspy voice, “…was _so_ damn unfair.” he chastised, though a smile had overtaken him before the end of the sentence.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Angie replied with a clearly fake apology that was dripping with sarcasm. “If only I understood what it was like to be uncomfortable right now.”

He rolled his eyes and laughed. “Well, we’re still not even. I’m pretty sure Tyler thinks I was either about to shit my pants or I’m jerking it under here. That was incredibly awkward.”

Angie giggled. “Well, _someone_ was jerking you under here…”

Derek let a sly smile stretch across his lips as he pointed a finger her way. “Yeah, and that someone’s about to be in some trouble.”

“Ooh, uh-oh.” Angie replied with another laugh. “Well… before that can happen, that someone will need to be physically lifted up and out of this desk hole because their legs no longer have feeling.”

With a soft chuckle, Derek wordlessly bent down and helped his girlfriend out from under his desk, doing just as he was told and lifting her from the ground and into his arms. He sat her on the edge of the desk and closed in quickly, lips on hers again as impatient hands ran her body and up through her hair.

“Stupid Tyler…” Angie breathed, Derek’s kisses running down her neck and to her chest as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

He lifted his head just enough to look up at her. “Please don’t say that name anymore?”

“Sorry, sorry.” she replied, a sexy smile overtaking her. “Let’s get back to before – I hear I might be in some trouble?”

“Oh yeah – how could I forget?” he said, stepping back from her and extending his hand forward. She side-eyed him for a moment before placing her hand in his, still working with wobbly legs as he pulled her forward to stand.

He stepped to her and pressed himself tightly against her, height towering over her though he dipped his head until their noses were touching. A look of wonder and slight nervousness now graced her face as he locked them in a heated stare, his eyes smoldering and hands slowly running up her hips before gripping them firmly.

“So, uh… what exactly are you going to do to me?” she finally asked, tone both playful and inquisitive at once.

“Heh – oh, a lot of stuff.” he responded with the husky voice that made her instantly ready to go.

“Hm? Oh!”

Almost as quickly as the words had left his mouth, Derek spun Angie around until her back was to him, a squeak from the nurse at the sudden, quick movement. One hand still on her hip, the other reached up and pushed her forward until she took the hint and bent at the waist over his desk.

“But first, I need you to do something for me…” he spoke, voice still low and gravelly, his hand leaving her hip and reaching down to lift her knee up until it rested on the edge of the wood.

Angie’s eyes closed when she felt him push forward, sliding into her slowly until there was no more distance to close. His right hand held her hip, left reaching up to grab a handful of hair that he used as leverage to pull her head back and kiss her deeply, his tongue grazing against hers just enough to shoot a tingle down her spine.

He bent forward and put his lips to her ear, speaking his command in a soft but clear whisper that instantly turned her knees to mush.

“…hold on tight, love.”

Obliging, Angie slowly reached her arms forward and gripped around the edge of the desk in front of her. She turned her head to the side and looked back at him with a naughty twinkle in her eyes, unable to keep a smile from her lips when remembering how much she loved the rare times that he acted in such a confident, assertive fashion.

“Yes, sir.” she whispered with a wink.

He bent over her and put his lips to her ear once more.

“I just wanted you to see how hard it is to keep quiet.” he whispered, kissing her once on the cheek before beginning to even the score.

And unfortunately, it didn’t take long before Angie learned her lesson.

-o-

Just before 6 a.m., another knock was heard at the door.

Derek turned his head to look at Angie, nervousness evident in her eyes.

“Just, relax. Play it cool, alright?” he mumbled. “Remember, I’m ‘sick’.”

She nodded with a smirk and went back to looking at her phone. “I got this. Follow my lead.”

He looked at her inquisitively before turning his head back toward the door.

“Come in.”

A moment later, Derek’s call revealed Tyler Chase, who poked his head into their office and widened his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Seated on the end of the couch was Angie, who had briefly raised her attention to him before returning it to the phone in front of her.

But perhaps more surprisingly was Derek’s position, the surgeon lying across the couch with his head on a pillow in his nurse’s lap. His head remained turned toward Tyler as he entered, the blonde now skeptically raising an eyebrow as he stood and absorbed the sight in front of him.

“Heeeey guyssss…” he sang quietly, now well-rested and ready to start some trouble. “What’cha doin?’”

Angie simply stared him down with the same deadpan expression she used every time Tyler was annoying her.

“Curing cancer. What does it look like?”

“Whoa, sassy!” Tyler exclaimed, crossing his arms. “Just wondering what prompted this early morning cuddle sesh!”

Now Angie was annoyed, eyebrows pushing downward and slimming her bright green eyes.

“This is NOT cuddling, Dr. Chase!” she spat. “This is me monitoring a sick, febrile doctor who has been miserable all night while you were off irresponsibly sleeping like a baby!”  
  
“Hey, we didn’t have any patients – what’s irresponsible about me taking a nap?!” he shot back.

“You didn’t even come check on him!” she exclaimed, now trying her best to provide a worthwhile distraction from what had _really_ happened the night before. “When I came back to our office he was half-dead on his desk and all you did was come by and steal his damn coffee! How irresponsible is THAT?!”

Derek was now nearly chewing the inside of his mouth apart in a desperate attempt not to laugh at Angie’s incredibly believable acting skills. The more upset Tyler got, the funnier it was; and the funnier it was, the harder it became to keep from losing his cool.

Tyler scoffed loudly and threw his hands up in the air.

“I _tried_ , Angela!” was the retort, the nurse in question now rolling her eyes at the use of her full name. “He said he wanted to sleep it off!”

Tyler turned to Derek. “Are you going to help me out here or what?”

Derek finally let a smirk loose. “Oh, I know better than to get in the middle of this.”

Tyler tipped his head back and groaned loudly. “Whateverrrrrr. But, honestly – are you feeling better? Do you still have a fever?”

Angie shook her head and extended her hand over Derek’s forehead. “No, it broke a short while ago, and doesn’t seem to have returned…”

“Good! I’m glad. You looked like absolute garbage last night. I mean, moreso than you usually look, I guess.” Tyler said with a smile, now propped up in the doorway.

“Gee, thanks.” Derek replied. “If you’re going to come by to rip on me, did you at least bring my coffee back, you lazy jerk?”

“Boys, stop it.” Angie interjected, pointing a finger Tyler’s way. “You know, Tyler… since you _did_ get so much sleep last night, and you’re obviously so awake and raring to go, why don’t you and Leslie ride out the last hour of the shift and let poor Derek go get some rest at home?”

Tyler pondered the proposition momentarily while Derek again tried to fight a smirk.

“I guess that’ll work.” Tyler finally replied, slow to say the words. “But if I have to do any work in this last hour, you’re going to owe me.”

“Keep the coffee and we’ll call it even.” Derek said, sitting himself up slowly and leaning back on the couch next to Angie.

“Sounds great, man. Seriously though – I honestly hope you feel better!”

And with that quip, Tyler closed the door behind him, leaving Derek and Angie together alone once more.

The surgeon slowly turned toward his nurse with a huge grin and began to laugh when seeing the pleased, expectant expression she wore.

“So, before I literally bow down to you for that, let’s recap:” Derek began, still laughing. “Tyler nearly catches us having sex at work and you somehow find a way to make HIM feel bad _and_ get us off work an hour and a half early?”

She giggled. “Well, I figured the best way to cover all that up was to, well… be myself. My angry, intimidating self.”

Derek put an arm around her and pulled her close, planting a quick kiss on her lips before dropping back to put them nose to nose. “Yeah, but I love your angry, intimidating self. Much more so when it’s not directed at me, though.”

She rolled her eyes and he kissed her once more.

“But, I will say, these are the moments that make me wonder why I didn’t come to my senses three years ago.” he admitted, her smile growing to mirror his.

“Yeah, me too.” she said softly, reaching up to run her fingers through the side of his hair. “Just what in the hell were you thinking all that time?”

“Not sure.” he responded with a chuckle. “But, I’ll make it up to you every single chance I get.”

Now it was Angie’s time to giggle.

“Well…” she began, voice now in a whisper as the smile dropped off her face and her eyes looked deeply into his. “I could use an uninterrupted encore of last night to help me sleep well? That is, if you’re ‘feeling better’?”

Derek’s eyebrow immediately shot up in interest and he smirked. “Oh yeah?”

She leaned in even closer, confirmation coming as a barely audible “ _Oh_ yeah”, followed by a smile and an incredibly soft kiss to his lips.

Derek could only stare at her dumbfounded, his smile unconsciously widening. And before she could get another word in he had jumped to his feet, bent at the waist, and lifted her into the air, her body flying forward until her top half pitched over his shoulder.

“Dereeekkk!” she shrieked, quickly gaining control over the volume of her voice and lowering it to a brash hiss. “What in the hell are you doing?! You are not seriously going to carry me out of this hospital slung over your shoulder!”

“Watch me.” He replied with a triumphant smirk, his arm hooking around the back of her knees as he moved to exit their office, all the while ignoring her protests.

Stopping at the closed door, he took a moment to try and calm her down.

"It’ll be fine.” Derek reassured to a loud scoff in return. “There’s barely anyone around, and besides… aren’t all these close calls kind of turning you on?”

Angie grew quiet, pausing before conceding to her boyfriend’s point. “I guess you’re onto something there.”

Derek smiled and smacked her butt firmly, causing her to shriek again with an incredulous laugh. He placed his hand on the door knob with a chuckle of his own.

“I’m glad you see it my way.” he replied, swinging the door open with a smile as he stepped from their office.

“Now…” he continued, walking briskly through the empty hallway, his voice low but grin still broad and mischievous.

“…let’s go get you nice and tired.”


End file.
